A turbocharger turbine wastegate is typically a valve that can be controlled to selectively allow at least some exhaust to bypass a turbine. Such a valve may be part of an assembly such as a turbocharger turbine wastegate assembly, which can be part of a turbocharger. Where an exhaust turbine drives a compressor for boosting inlet pressure to an internal combustion engine (e.g., as in a turbocharger), a wastegate provides a means to control the boost pressure.
A so-called internal wastegate is integrated at least partially into a turbine housing. An internal wastegate typically includes a flapper valve (e.g., a plug), a crank arm, a shaft or rod, and an actuator. A plug of a wastegate often includes a flat disk shaped surface that seats against a flat seat (e.g., a valve seat or wastegate seat) disposed about an exhaust bypass opening, though various plugs may include a protruding portion that extends into an exhaust bypass opening (e.g., past a plane of a wastegate seat).
In a closed position, a wastegate plug should be seated against a wastegate seat (e.g., seating surface) with sufficient force to effectively seal an exhaust bypass opening (e.g., to prevent leaking of exhaust from a high pressure exhaust supply to a lower pressure region). Often, an internal wastegate is configured to transmit force from an arm to a plug (e.g., as two separate, yet connected components). During engine operation, load requirements for a wastegate vary with pressure differential. High load requirements can generate high mechanical stresses in a wastegate's kinematics components, a fact which has led in some instances to significantly oversized component design to meet reliability levels (e.g., as demanded by engine manufacturers). Reliability of wastegate components for gasoline engine applications is particularly important where operational temperatures and exhaust pulsation levels can be quite high.
Various examples of wastegates, wastegate components and wastegate related processes are described herein.